


Don't drink in front of the kid

by holdmenow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Caring Derek, Derek Hale Saves The Day, Derek Hale is a Softie, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinda, Other, Past Child Abuse, Scared Isaac, good brother derek hale, i love them, is teen wolf fandom still alive?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdmenow/pseuds/holdmenow
Summary: Isaac's scared of Chris drinking and calls Derek. (It's short but cute)





	Don't drink in front of the kid

**Author's Note:**

> I have this in my drive since 2016. And it just came out of nowhere haha Sorry for any mistake, English is not my first languaje  
> Enjoy this beautiful assholes.

He was sleeping, like he never get too in a long time: no nightmares, no sweating, no near problems or creatures trying to kill anyone. He was definitely better. He had finally allowed himself to heal, to forgive himself for everything. He was even nicer with the actual pack, the McCall Pack. He would talk to Cora sometimes.  
After everything they went through together, he became closer to everyone. He even helped Scott with Liam, the new beta. He was a True Alpha, very strong and a really good one, but he was still a kid. He reminded Derek to his mother, Talia. He is sweet and caring; not perfect, but he never stops trying. He’s really proud of him.

  
He became closer to the adults too; Derek would go to the BHH to say hi to Melissa and bring her lunch when Scott couldn’t, or take care of the Sheriff health (yes, both him and Stiles make John crazy) and especially Chris Argent. The former hunter was alone, the only family remaining was an old guy, who only once called him father.

  
It was a raining night when Isaac called him. He could notice the kid was scared. “Isaac? What’s wrong?”

  
“Hi, Derek, sorry to bother you. Uhm… It’s just… I’m wo… Chris’ drunk. Like, pretty much passed out right now but…”

  
“Are you alright? Die he said or did anything…?” Derek was already putting some pants on.

  
“No, no, I’m fine. He didn’t… I just don’t want to be alone”

  
“Don’t worry, I’m coming over. Leave the door open, okay? Be there in ten”

  
“Thanks”

  
Isaac was right, the smell of alcohol coming from the old man was unbearable; he was lying in the sofa, snoring softly.

  
“Hey, why don’t you go and make some coffee? I’ll try and take him to the shower” the kid nodded and went down the hall. “Hey, Chris. Wake up” he tried shaking him. “Chris? Come on, you gotta wake up know, you stink”. As the old man didn’t show any sing of getting up soon, he opted for something his mother did to Peter once, when he almost overdose with save wolfbane. He picked Chris from the couch in a standing position, so the guy would just open his eyes for the sensation of falling. And it worked, but hit the ground anyways.

  
“What the…? Derek?”

  
“It was about time...” Derek said, making a face of disgust by smelling the man up close

  
“Why would…?”

  
“Come on, shower and then coffee” the wolf inclined to get him up, but Chris shoo him away. “Chris, please, you can’t… Get up. NOW!” in his state, he could hit his head and get hurt really bad. So Derek kneeled in front of him and spoke quietly. “Listen to me carefully. Isaac’s father was an alcoholic son of bitch. He called me because he was scared of you. You reminded him of that bastard. Do you really want that?” He was being really serious and honest to guy.

  
“Oh my God, I’m so sor…”

  
“Don’t say that to me. Go shower and then you can talk to him. Okay?”

  
Argent nodded and went to the bathroom. Derek leaded him to the room and made sure he got into the tub. When he turned, Isaac was standing there.

  
“Thank you, Derek”

  
“No problem. So, anything to eat in here?” he said, smiling.

  
“Jerk, tell Scott to feed you”

  
“Oh, I don’t trust his culinary abilities. Come on, make me something”

  
Isaac smiled and both walked into the kitchen.


End file.
